powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Ana de Molina
WIP Ana de Molina is one of Nita’s closest. Until she met Nita, she we a fortune teller on the streets of spain. She acts as Nita’s ‘safety net’, to catch anything with her prescience Nita didn’t already predict, or unpredictable events. Ana herself still runs her fortune telling consultations. By stealing the life-force of others, she extends her own life, and remains the same age. Appearance Ana has long, straight, blonde hair, with yellow eyes. WIP Personality A recluse of sorts, Ana is one of the most mysterious of those in Nita's manor. Quiet, seemingly emotionless, intelligent, studious, and sarcastic. She can always come up with a smart remark, specifically in reply to the more energetic of those in the manor, such as Sakkame. Ana is almost always cool, calm and collected, often giving advice to the others in the manor, other than Nita herself, unless she really feels that Nita needs it. Despite her prescience and precognitive power, and the assurance it brings, she has an underlying pessimism brought about by her view of the world, more specifically the human race, and events in the past, the live she lead, and the people she dealt with. Like a mythological demon, Ana uses her beauty and promises of the future to seduce, and pull people into her fortune telling lair, where, with little regard for the individual, absorbs their life-force, and thus reducing their lifespan. Ana is very so-so in regards to caring for others not close to her. Reducing the lifespan of others without any hesitation. Ana is not all that cold-hearted, as she cares deeply about those close to her. Ana originally just wanted to live forever, and never desired the limelight of any sought, a desire she still caries. However, after amassing her massive levels of life-force, which could be compared to only 668 people's life-force, and the sheer power it gives her, and after witnessing numerous, and horrific wars, and "generally lethargy" of humanity as a whole, she began to question exactly what humanity was doing with its existence, and became disenchanted with it as a whole. She joined Nita, as despite Ana's cold-hearted disenchantment with humanity, Nita's actions convinced Ana she was someone to stay beside. Ana's personality lightens up, and she's put into a visibly good mood after absorbing 75-100 year or more worth of life-force in a single go, it even makes her rather optimistic about things. Although it only lasts up to an hour, it still makes people believe something it wrong with her if they don't know what's happening, as she's never in a good mood usually. Background WIP Powers Ana's powers. *Detail Intuition *Peak Human Condition *Semi-Immortality *Flawless Prescience *Life-Force Manipulation *Lifespan Manipulation *Psychic Falsification *Spiritual Force Manipulation *'True Death Perception' - Ana can witness/perceive the death of any individual as if she never interfered with their life, allowing her to determine that person's 'true' age, time, and means of death. Using this power, she can determine excess life-force within the souls of others by comparing it with how many years of life-force their souls has, and gives her an exact level of excess life-force she can take without affecting that individual's lifespan. WIP Techniques 'Lifespan Manipulation' Ana is able to absorb/steal the life-force of another's soul, allowing her to extend her own life, and remain ageless. Doing so shortens the lifespan of another while elongating her own. 10 years of another's lifespan/life-force is only worth 1 year to Ana, as she always keeps herself ageless and in peak condition, which uses life-force up 10 times faster than your normal human. The important thing to note is that Ana can only absorb/steal and transfer life-force when in physical contact with another. Because of this, she extends her own life by a single year for every ten she steals. Over her current 351.5 years of life after she started stealing life-force, she's stolen on average 200 years worth of life-force from other people each year, for a total of 66860 years worth of life force, giving her enough to live agelessly for another 6686 years, although she's always extending and increasing it. Ana's ability to see the 'true' death of someone in combination with her accute sense of life-force, allows her to reduce lifespan with perfect accuracy, down to the second. Nita uses this to great advantage in some deals, where she'll ask people to offer up their lifespan in payment. For examples: *If someone has a soul with 120 years of life-force, but Ana sees they'd 'truly' die of old age at 72, and Nita makes them offer up 10 years, and they agree. Ana won't take 10 years worth of life-force, she'll take 58 years of that persons life-force, reducing them to 62 years of life-force, and thus a maximum life-span of 62 years, 10 years less than what it was. *If someone has a soul of 90 years of life-force, but Ana sees they'd 'truly' die in a car crash at age 43, and Nita makes them offer up 10 years, and they agree. Ana would take 57 years of their life-force, reducing their maximum possible lifespan from the 43 they would have died at to 33. Ana can also restore and extend people's lifespan this way, through two methods: *If someone who was meant to 'truly' die at 80, but someone gets their could damaged, and reduces their life-force to anything less than that, Ana can restore it back to what is was. *If someone is meant to die 'truly' of old-age, Ana can give them enough life force that their body will begin to age more slowly. Absorbing high enough levels of life-force from another, in the region of 75-100 years or more worth of life-force, excites her body, and turns put her in a rather good mood, compared to her usual mood. 'Agelessness & Healing' Because of the enormous levels of life-force Ana possesses within her, she can use life-force ten times faster than a normal human, not only to cease her ageing, but rapidly heal any physical injury. She can even push her healing to a supernatural level by increasing her life-force usage by 20-50 times. If for some reason Ana's body ages beyond her desired age, she can return it to that age. Ana can also use her life-force to heal others, and grant others agelessness, for the same cost of her own life-force. 'Self-Resurrection' Whenever Ana's body dies, her soul will automatically use up 1000 years worth of life-force, out of her current 66860 years worth of life-force, to return her to life, and heal any and all wounds she's suffered. Although she can actively delay the resurrection to until she's in an advantageous situation. During this waiting period her soul will subtly stop her body from decaying. 'Resurrection' Ana can also use 1000 years worth of her life-force to resurrect another. 'Life-Force Manipulation' Through her manipulation of lifespan though absorbing and giving out life-force, Ana became able to manipulate life-force, albeit in a limited fashion. Despite her only being able to absorb and transfer life-force on contact, she's learnt to form attacks out of it, outside of her body. 'Lifespan Attacks' Because Ana can so accurately gauge lifespan and life-force, she's able to use life-force attacks to accurately cut time off of people's lifespans, by removing through some means precise amounts of life-force from their soul. Noteworthy attacks of this style are: *'Díatine' - A small beam attack that cuts a day's worth of life-force out of a soul. *'Semanatine' - A small beam attack that cuts a week's worth of life-force out of a soul. *'Mesotine' - A beam attack that cuts a months's worth of life-force out of a soul. *'Añotine' - A beam attack that cuts a years's worth of life-force out of a soul. *'Décadatine' - A larger beam attack that cuts a decades's worth of life-force out of a soul. 'Control Negation' Due to her soul containing the equivalent life-force of 668 humans, and growing, her soul is incredibly strong and very potent. She’s been shown time and again to be able to resist all forms of control through willpower. 'Supernatural Condition' Because Ana has such an incredible store of life-force, she's able to comfortably access a supernatural condition. Maintaining a supernatural condition requires at using up one's life-force at least 300 times faster than normal, making 1 minute of a supernatural condition use up 5 hours of your lifespan at least. Because Ana has a store of life-force worth 66860 years, she can comfortably remain in a supernatural condition for long periods, or 222 years at most if she felt like always being supernatural, to be precise. 'Siglo Bomba (Century Bomb)' Ana has built up such a large store of life-force, that she can use it to unleash attacks formed of it. The most impressive of these attacks is her Century Bomb. The "Century Bomb" uses up 100 years of Ana's ageless life, or 1000 years worth of life-force. 300x life-force usage grants a supernatural condition, able to life and destroy countries, the Century Bomb is effectively 1000x usage, so you can imagine its destructive power. 'Instant Death Inducement' Ana, using her power, can remove an individual's soul of all it's life force through two methods: *Absorbing all their life-force rapidly. *Forcibly removing all their life-force in a single, powerful attack. Trivia * Themes * Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet